Love Behind Truth
by Dr. Monster
Summary: The boys play truth or dare. what could happen? CONTAINS SLASH James/Kendall with some Logan/Carlos


**I don't own Big Time Rush…..but I will some day! Now on with the story enjoy! **

"I'm bored!" Carlos yelled to his friends Logan, James, and Kendall, as they sat alone in there apartment. Carlos was running around pulling random things off of walls.

"Let's play a game guys." Carlos exclaimed still running around.

"Like what? We are too old to play games." Kendall said standing up off of his seat on the couch. James and Logan nodded behind him as they stood up. Carlos pouted as the held a Candy Land in his hands.

"Fine, But I'm still bored." Carlos said still pouting. Logan being the good boyfriend and pacifist he is said

"Well we could still play a game seeing as we can't go to the pool today." They all looked at there beloved pool where Freight Train was standing guard.

"Why did Gustavo half to freak out like that just because we set that priceless guitar on fire?" James wondered. The boys shrugged, and looked for something to do.

"Hey we could play truth or dare." Logan said he and Carlos shared a secret look; they had been trying to hook James and Kendall up for months. But the boys are too stubborn and hard to convince of any thing. But that didn't stop Logan and Carlos from trying. So seeing the look from Logan he agreed. They all sat down in the floor and started with the game.

"Okay Carlos goes first." Logan said.

"Fine." James and Kendall said at the same time, as they both rolled their eyes at the same time. Carlos and Logan smirked, knowing that there was something going on between them; it was so obvious it was all most painful.

"All right James truth or dare?" Carlos asked him.

"Dare duh." James said with confidence. Carlos smirked

"Okay I dare you to mess up your hair and you have to keep it like that for the rest of the game." James gasped, but he slowly raised his shaky hand to mess up his hair making it stick up in some places. Carlos knew that Kendall loved it when James's hair was messy (even though it all most never was).

"James' turn." Logan said. James smirked to Kendall and said

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare" Kendall knowing he could take what ever James could dish out.

"Okay I dare you to dump Jo." Kendall shrugged and pulled out his phone and dialed her number pressing the button. She answered on the second ring.

"Hello?" Jo asked sounding busy.

"Jo, I don't love you and I'm breaking up with you." Kendall said. Jo gasped

"Kendall are you sure that's what you want?" she asked.

"Yes I'm sure; I have wanted to break up with you for a while now." Kendall told her.

"Oh well that's fine. I'm actually in love with Jett any way." Jo said. Kendall wasn't shocked to hear that.

"Okay I guess we are done here." He mumbled.

"I guess we are." She mumbled and hung up. Carlos, Logan and James looked at him like he had four heads.

"What?" he asked them.

"Dude when did stop loving Jo?" They asked him. Kendall turned red and looked down mumbling something they couldn't hear.

"What was that buddy?" James asked him.

"Nothing." Kendall said all too quickly.

"Okay but we will find out." Carlos said. They started the game back again.

"Logan, truth or dare?" Kendall asked, glad that his friends weren't staring at him anymore.

"Truth." Logan said simply.

"What do you love most about Carlos?" Kendall asked the smart boy.

"I love how he is hyper but I'm so chill all the time." Logan stated. Carlos blushed and said

"Awe Logie!" Before kissing him on the lips, for a moment. Kendall and James rolled there eyes at there friends before saying

"Get a room." Logan and Carlos choose to drop it so they just said

"Let's get back to the game."

"Okay Carlos truth or dare?" Carlos didn't even think but just said

"Dare!" James laughed a very evil laugh that scared Carlos.

"I dare you to let me to style your hair!" James grinned evilly. James stood up and walked in to the bathroom getting some scissors and a stool. Carlos sat down on the stool afraid of the tall boy behind him.

_20 minutes later_

"James! My hair looks awesome!" Carlos exclaimed grinning. He was rubbing his new mini Mohawk. Kendall and Logan had to admit James has major skills with hair. Kendall just thought that was one of the things that he loved about James. And Logan approved because he just couldn't keep his eyes off of Carlos. But Logan snapped out of it quickly.

"Now back to the game." Logan said. They all sat back down.

"Kendall, truth or dare?" Logan asked Kendall thought for a moment before saying

"Truth." Logan thought it was all most too easy.

"Who do you love if you don't love Jo?" Logan asked the blonde boy. Kendall turned red and started to sweat where he was sitting. He couldn't say it could he? But he wanted to say it! He was just going to say it! If he didn't then he would never fell complete. Kendall opened him mouth and said

"I'm in love with James." Kendall was blushing like mad right then. All the boys turned to look at James and see his reaction. James was grinning; Kendall was confused why he wasn't mad? Why wasn't he freaking out? What is going on in his mind right now? All of these thoughts were buzzing around in Kendall's head. James stood up and walked over to Kendall, pulling him up. James was looking him in the eyes, James asked him

"Really? How long?" Kendall blushed harder and said

"I've been gay for three years. Listen if this makes you to uncomfortable then I will move out or I can move back to Minnesota." James cut off Kendall's babbling by putting his hand over his mouth.

"That's not what I meant. What i mean is how long have you loved me?" James asked him. Kendall turned even redder if that was possible. Kendall just said

"Three years ago. You're the reason I turned gay." James nodded. Kendall was so red at this point that he was starting to look like he had really bad sunburn, or he was a cooked lobster either one.

"So do you guys want me to move out?" They just looked at him for a moment before they busted out laughing. Kendall sighed and said

"I'm going to pack my bags right now." He started to walk to his room, but James reached out one of his long arms, grabbing Kendall and pulling him back towards the group of boys.

"Kendall you never let me say what I wanted to." James said looking in Kendall's emerald green eye's with his own hazel ones. Kendall gulped, thinking the worst was to come. Boy was he wrong! James said

"Kendall, I love you too! At first I thought it was the flu, or you had one of those shocker rings, or even that you had super powers! But I just couldn't figure it out why if you touched me why I felt something other than your hand, when you gave me a high five. But that's not important right now the only thing that matters is that I love you!"

when James got done giving his mini-speech Kendall felt breathless. He just couldn't believe that James loved him! Him out of all of the girls that are constantly saying that they 'love James' or that they want James to 'marry them'! Kendall grinned at James and pulled him down for a kiss filled with so much passion that the boys thought that they where in a chick flick. James herd buttons boing pressed, so he pulled away from his new boyfriend, only to see that Logan and Carlos has a video camera and were recording the whole kiss!

"Oh your going to get it now Carlos!" Carlos looked up from filming and saw that Kendall was running towards him. And James was running after Logan trying to get the video camera out of his hands.

And so ends just another random day for the Big Time Rush boys.

**I hope you liked my story; I worked really hard on it. Oh and this is for my brother 'Demon'sAngel17' I love ya bro! I hope you liked it! Review please!**


End file.
